


Wake Up Call

by Klaise



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Absolute fluff, First Kisses, I just wanted these babies to be happy together, M/M, Morning Kisses, Not really canon-set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaise/pseuds/Klaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff one-shot. Misaki can't get Saruhiko to wake up at a reasonable hour, so he decides to try a new tactic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own K. It's finally time for me to post the hideous amounts of fic I've written for these two. This doesn't really take place in timeline, they're just being cute when they're living together. Sorry it's so short, but please enjoy.

"Saru, Saru!" a bright voice called out, only to be met with a cold glare.

"Shut up, Misaki," Saruhiko grumbled, curling back in on himself and trying to fall back asleep. He swatted the air in front of him to no avail.

A weight on his hips made his eyes shoot open, and Misaki's glowing figure straddled his waist. He leaned down, almost touching noses with the other, his long auburn hair falling down to shield the other's view from anything but him. Saruhiko felt the blush staining his own cheeks, and he tried to lean back, forgetting that he was fully pressed against the floor already.

Misaki tilted his head in confusion cutely, sitting up."What's wrong, Saru?"

Saruhiko lay beneath him, flushed and eyes half-lidded, his calm exterior shattered and leaving him panting on the floor. Misaki found himself staring intently at the thin bottom lip being bitten nervously, and suddenly blushed at the urge that rushed through his blood. "Hey… can I try something?"

Saruhiko almost laughed at the straightforwardness of the question, closing his eyes and doing his best to regain his composure. "Do whatever you like, Misaki."

He was answered with the tentative brush of soft lips against his own, which he immediately pressed up into. Misaki tensed, not expecting a reaction, but quickly melted back into the kiss as Saruhiko's lips moved gently against his own, and his tongue lightly nudged them apart. Saruhiko's mind was reeling, his thoughts locked on the image above him. Draped in morning sun, Misaki glowed beautifully. If he could be woken up like this regularly, he could easily become a morning person.

He felt Misaki's lips part subtly and he cautiously slipped his tongue past, moving against the other and reveling in the feeling of Misaki's tongue moving earnestly against his own. He pulled back, panting slightly, and stared happily at Misaki's flustered expression.

"Saru…" the whine spilled from his lips, and he grasped the back of Misaki's head, threading his fingers through soft auburn strands. He pulled the boy in for another kiss before breaking away to breathe, softly stroking his face.

Misaki's cheeks were burning, but he tried to play it off with a wide smile and a laugh. "I managed to wake you up, so I win!"

The blue eyes before him narrowed, and without a response he was pulled down, curled up next to Saruhiko who wound his arms around Misaki's waist and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. "Shh, I'm sleeping."

He squirmed until the little puffs of air on the back of his neck evened and slowed. He relaxed into Saruhiko, who twined their legs together in his sleep.

 

\---

 

Saruhiko cracked open an eye closer to noon, but this time it was the sleeping body in his arms that caught his attention. His Misaki now slept soundly, his face hidden in Saruhiko's chest, clutching the soft fabric of his faded t-shirt. He blushed hard, remembering what they had just done hours before. Hands mindlessly rubbed the shorter boy's back, and he groaned in his sleep, pressing impossibly close to Saruhiko. It was unlike Misaki to sleep so late.

Just as that thought crossed him, Misaki stirred, stretching out, and he smirked. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he drawled, met with a scowl.

"Stupid Monkey," turning his face away, he began to scramble up. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he looked at the other, humiliated as he recalled his actions. "Um, you can… forget that ever happened… I didn't mean to--"

Saruhiko's eyes widened. Was Misaki really regretting their kiss? When he had been the one to instigate it? He growled, dragging the boy down and straddling his waist, successfully pinning him. "What the hell do you mean you didn't mean to?"

His eyes widened at the anger and hurt smothering Saruhiko's expression. Scattered, fearful thoughts pasted together and tumbled from him. "It's just, I don't think you like me like that, and don't want things to feel awkward, and--" he was cut off again, but this time by those pale, thin lips pressed chastely against his own.

"You're an idiot, Misaki."

"How am I an-- mmph!"

He laid down on top of the smaller body and pressed kisses all over his face. "Don't be so worried, Misaki," he leaned down to his ear. "I love you."

The flush darkened and spread down his neck, and Saruhiko chuckled at the sight. "Saru, are you serious?" he didn't think the taller boy realized that he was smiling, genuinely smiling, instead of that typical sardonic grin.

"I was beginning to think that Misaki would never realize that he's mine and only mine."

"Argh, possessive bastard," he grumbled but leaned up, lips brushing against the others as he spoke. "Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, nothing but fluff. Hope you liked it anyway.  
> I love feedback to keep motivated, please and thank you~


End file.
